powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 27: An Unusual Gokai Change
A More Than Usual Gokai Change is the twenty-seventh episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis The Action Commander Regaeru appears. After receiving an electric shock from Regaeru's attack, Luka and Don aren't able to fight properly because the two of them had switched bodies. Plot While out shopping, Luka and Doc respond to a scene where Action Commander Regaeru and his troops are attacking a foreign diplomat. All six Gokaigers appear to engage the enemy, with the main five changing into the Flashmen while Gokai Silver escorts the diplomat to safety. In an act of desperation when Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green prevent his escape, Regaeru uses his Reversal Beam to switch the minds of Luka and Doc before retreating. Back aboard the Gigant Horse, though congratulating the Action Commander for crippling the Gokaigers, Waruzu Giru reprimands Regaeru for failing in his secret operation and orders him to proceed as the pirates are still in the dark about it. Meanwhile, aboard the Gokai Galleon, as Gai feels that he saw the foreigner from somewhere before, the astonished crew members are figuring how to get Luka and Doc back to normal. Luka (inside Doc's body) decides to go out with Doc (inside Luka's body) forcing herself to tag along. During their shopping spree, Luka chases off two boys harassing two high school girls; in return, the girls exchange phone numbers and take pictures of themselves with him - Luka takes a much delight in it to Doc's dismay. But things get worse for Doc when two mobster-style men chase after her, only to find out the two are actually jewelers who want to hire Luka for her exquisite taste in quality jewelry before Luka gets rid of them. Luka asks Doc why she didn't jump to the next building during the chase, he is shocked to realize that Doc is more concerned about the well being of Luka's body. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Gai remembers that the foreigner is the president of a western country, and that a world peace conference is being held today. The crew figures out that Regaeru's plan was to switch the minds of Zugormin units with the state heads in attendance, causing all nations to unconditionally surrender to the Zangyack Empire. Calling Don and Luka, the Gokai Galleon crew arrive at the peace conference as Regaeru is about to switch the world leaders' minds. All guns blazing, the Gokaigers kick Regaeru and his troops out of the building before Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green finish off the Action Commander with their Gokai Scramble variation. As a side effect, the duo return back to normal, but an enlargement beam revives and grows Regaeru. Gokaioh and Goujyujin double-team the Action Commander before Hurricane Gokaioh finishes him off with the Gokai Fuurai Attack. Later, when Doc's date with the two school girls ends terribly due to his dullness, Luka cheers him up by telling him he is cool in a strange sort of way. When Doc asks what is cool about him as they return to the ship, Luka slugs him in the stomach to shut him up. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in A More Than Usual Gokai Change: **Gokai Red - Red Flash **Gokai Blue - Blue Flash **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Flash **Gokai Green - Green Flash **Gokai Pink - Pink Flash **Gokai Silver - N/A Trivia *During the previews of the next episode, Gai Yuki himself took the role of the announcer's job of saying "Next Time! Episode 28! Wings Are Eternal!", referencing that he hates other men. *When Luka was in Don's body, her hair style and outfit is similar to that of Kamen Rider W's Philip. *In a chase scene in this episode, Luka and Don travel through an alley that possesses signs which name many of the notable female villains throughout Super Sentai history. *During a scene after Doc and Luka switched bodies, Doc is seen carrying a shopping bag from SCRTC. External links *Episode 27 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes